What Is This Feeling? (Vegeta X Reader)
by Bluerry
Summary: Vegeta's First Visit To Earth! In this story, Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed!.. But the characters still exist; like the following characters : Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma , ETC. A Vegeta X Reader (Girl) Story


AN: Hey! :D Glad you decided to read this :) I Know My first wasn't the best XD so HERE!First of all thanks ^^ and enjoy!

~Your P.O.V~

I sat beside the table and watch the news from the kitchen. Mom was making breakfast , Dad was reading his news paper, and my little brother was watching t.v.

"Ha! Mom! I told you aliens were real!" He chirped jumping up and down on the couch, I laughed a little.

"They're not aliens , squirt. They're people" I pointed out. He huffed and teasingly stuck his tongue out, I did the same.

"No they're not! Look!" He walked closer towards the television pointing at the mysterious man "See? He has a tail!"

'God he's stubborn' I thought and sighed "They're just wearing a costume silly"

~Normal P.O.V~

"I have to agree on your brother _" Your Mother said , putting the plates infront of you and your Father, "Killers don't go out and kill people with funny clothes, dear" She smiled at you, leaving you defeated. Your brother laughed at you and sat back on his seat and proceeded to watch.

"You're Mother's right _" Your Dad added. "And speaking of killers, they're quite near to our place. I say we needed to take a vacation atleast for a week~"

"Vacation?, But what about school?" You asked 'Actually not a bad idea , I hate school. But I need to act like I care right?'

"I can go there and give an excuse, they can go and get killed if they want to-" Your Mother answered but cut of by the television.

'We announced that school is suspended at (h/t) due to what's happening. The mysterious killer who had killed more than 50 families our heading towards (h/t), I suggest for you to leave and keep safe.'

You looked at your Mother and she nodded. "Pack everything you need, 'cause we're going" Your Father said as he immediately finished his coffee.

~0~

"Good timing guys" You couldn't help but feel happy of what's happening, you're not crazy, just don't feel like staying here, specially school sucks, people kept bullying you nonstop. You wanted to kill them but knowing it'll get your parents involve. 'I wonder if that Jane got killed too' You smiled and thought about it, she was the first person to spread a story about you which is not true, saying that you kicked her little brother and bullied him. People started to spread gossips about you, you didn't do anything about it, you let them do what satisfies their needs. Your teachers didn't care, 'cause they knew that you were strong enough to handle things yourself.

"Ready yet?" You lightly jumped, you looked behind you, it was your brother wearing his back pack. You haven't started packing, you were deep in thought.

"Almost done" You answered with a smile, he nodded and went downstairs. You sighed and sped your pace.

~0~

"We're off!" Your father said as he starts the engine. You were all inside the car, examining the place, people are already leaving their houses with their things with them. 'They're sure in a rush' You thought and continued to stare outside the windshield.

~0~

A man stood from the roof chuckling in his deep voice "Thought you'll get away huh? well think again" With his index finger, he create a small ki , which is enough to blow up the whole car. He released the ki and hits on your car, making it to explode. He laughed enjoying every minute.

~Your P.O.V~

I heard something was coming in our way, I looked behind and there was something light heading towards us "Dad!" I screamed then everything went black.

'ughh, what happened?' I was talking to myself, I can't move my body, my hands , feet, nothing. I moaned and forced my eyes to open, slowly reaching my goal. What I first saw was red, all red, but as I looked closer. MOM! She- she's dead?! She was drowned in her own blood!, looking down. Oh no, Jeff! little brother! Am I the only one alive?, Dad!? I turned my head upward. He's staring at me, he's not blinking, no!.

~Normal P.O.V~

"I see you're still alive" a deep voice exclaimed. You felt strong hands lift you from your hair, which it really hurts. You tried not to eyes where shut, you want to get off from his grip, but what's the point?, your families are dead, you have no where else to go, to go? You were going to die you expect somewhere to live?.

"It's a shame that beauty of your is going to get ruined" He chuckled under his breathe , you just shut your mouth , you were used to this things, teasing you, hitting you.

"I-IF...yo- g-go-ing t-to kill m... m-ake i-it f-fast!" You managed to say. You can feel that he didn't like what you've said, he want to hear pleads, begging not to kill them, but you said the opposite. 'feisty one is it?' He thought.

"You want to get killed? not a normal thing to say"

"Well, w-what's the point o-of living!? I f*cking h-hate my life!"

He stared at you, looking at your eyes, which are closed. But he could sense that you weren't scared, more like you were ready for this, wanting this to happen. He grunted and placed his hand on your stomach, creating another energy blast in his hand. You waited for the pain, hoping he'll finish you off quickly. This was it.

AN: Hey ya'll! :D Thank you for reading!,comment down below and tell me if I should continue! :)


End file.
